


Rough Around The Edges

by hadesflower



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, LMAO, Nervous, New Positions, Sex, Shy X Reader, Smut, WTF, rough, wall fucking????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesflower/pseuds/hadesflower
Summary: You, Reader, want to try new positions in the bed with your cowboy, Jesse McCree.





	1. Chapter 1

“What? New Positions?” McCree asked, eyebrow raised. Was suggesting this insulting? You asked yourself as you twiddled your thumbs, trying to avoid eye contact. “It was just a- an idea.” Your voice faltered, “We don’t have to try anything- if you want.”  
He smiled and placed his hand against your cheek, stroking it, “Oh pumpkin, you don’t have to act embarrassed to ask me, ya know.” You blushed and leaned into his touch.  
“What kinda stuff do ya have in mind?” He walked to a nearby couch and placed a hand on the seat next to him, signaling for you to sit with him. You teetered over and slouched down. “Well, I don’t know. I figured you could take control- since you most likely have more experience than me.” You tried to gather your nerves as you felt his hands start to rub against your thigh. You never wore a lot of clothes around the house, simply because it was more comfortable that way.  
“You could definitely say that, pumpkin...” He drifted off as his hands found their way around your knickers, gently sliding them off you and tossing them into the floor. You felt your face become hot as you watched him start to kiss you from your knee, mid thigh, thigh, crease- he pulled back instantly and you winced. “Wha- come on! No fair!” You frowned and he chuckled.  
“Hmm? Somethin’ wrong?” He chuckled as he began to take off his shirt. You watched as his abs came into view and you swore you could drool at the sight.  
“Boy, I’m lucky, aren’t I?” You whispered to yourself. He faintly heard you and smiled before heading down back to your body. His beard lightly scratched your thigh agonizingly as he made his way slowly back down to your sex.  
You two have only fucked a few times and every moment was perfect but this was the first time anyone has ever touched you like this. His hands drifted up and down your body as his lips made contact with your clit. Your body shivered at the confusing sensations it was receiving at the moment from his soft hand delicately holding your hip in place, his metal hand fondling your breast, and his tongue starting to slide against your folds.  
You shut your eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure the man was giving you which seemed powerful against your inexperienced body. You felt he was impossibly everywhere on you. “Dear lord,” you sighed pleasurably. He laughed and you felt it vibrate against you. “How about this, doll?” He asked as he began to pick up the pace, adding sucking and more pressure. Your brain seemed to switch off as you fell into a mess of soft tones and curses, your hands running messily through his hair and keeping his head in place. “Don’t stop, please.  
Please.” You moaned, begging him as you felt his metal hand slide down to your dripping entrance. You gasped as he slowly dipped his finger inside, causing your hips to buck against his face. He groaned at your reaction and added another finger and began to pump into you a little faster while continuing to lap and suck your bud. You felt your muscles began to clench around his fingers. Your vision went into sparkles as you grasped the couches edges for some kind of tension relief. You breathed heavy as you fell down from the orgasm.  
“More, pumpkin?” He asked as he raised his fingers to your mouth to suck. You sucked on them while making eye contact, adding the occasional nod, both in confirmation that you wanted more and that you wanted to drive him insane.  
You saw a look of pure lust spread across his face as you took one last seductive lick.  
He quickly pulled his hand away and grabbed your wrist. You gasped as you were mashed into a rough kiss, his body hungry for your touch just as much as you were. He stopped for a moment and quickly slipped your shirt off. Your lips hungrily made contact again as he wrapped his hands around your thighs and pulling you up off the couch. Somehow in the shift motion, his erect cock made its way out and slid teasingly across your slit as you were slammed against the wall. The force and strength he was displaying was incredible as he pulled away, staring you in the face to watch your reaction as he slid into your aching apex. Your eyes rolled back into your head and mouth opened as he began to slide into you at a more steady rate. “Cat got your tongue?” He grunted as he kneeled to take a breast into his mouth, sucking on it.  
“Shit... Holy fuck...” You moaned breathily, trying to keep yourself from exploding due to all the sensations. “Want me to go harder,” you felt him ram it in harder and you groaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and gasping. “How about a little faster, pumpkin? That sound good?” You couldn’t agree fast enough as he began to pump into you with such force, you felt you could break. You felt like a broken record, sending yourself into a mess of gibberish and moans. McCree’s breathing seemed to get closer and you could tell he was about to cum. Your walls clenched around his cock and you screamed,  
slamming your body against the wall and shaking violently, overcome with a powerful orgasm. McCree joined shortly after and spasmed recklessly in your your core. You squinted as much as your orgasm would let you and watched him cum just as hard. His face was of pure pleasure, forehead dripping slightly with sweat as he panted for breath.  
Slowly, you and him both slid to the floor, laughing while he held you close. Once your breath slowed down, he kissed your forehead. “We could be a bit more exotic next time if ya want.” He said with little breaths in between. You giggled and pressed yourself even closer to him. What a great idea, you thought to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

The sheets were warm against you when you woke up snuggled next to McCree. He smelled like cologne and slight gunpowder- an odd smell that you’ve become accustomed to. He used to smell like alcohol too, but now that you were his main vice, you guess he didn’t need it. You remembered yesterday and how hard he fucked you. “Poor man must be sore.” You chuckled softly to yourself as you slid out of bed to go to the bathroom.   
You could barely walk and your knees wobbled. “Maybe I’m the sore one...” You eventually found yourself to the toilet, using it. During the process, you felt kinda bad. He put in so much effort yesterday and you barely broke a sweat. It was your idea, after all, to try new things.   
You flushed and looked in the mirror, thinking some more. What would McCree like? You thought to yourself. You giggled at the idea of cowgirl, simple because he was, well, your cowboy. Or he could lasso you, eventually hog tying you and usin- you shook your head. This was about him, not you. “Maybe I’ll just surprise him,” you muttered to yourself.   
You went back into the bedroom and saw McCree still sleeping. The covers were sprawled against him, but barely covered his hairy legs. “Hmm...” You softly said as you over to him. You gently started to massage his exposed legs until he woke up with a few groans. “Hey, doll.” He said as he began to sit up. You pushed him back down and he went wide eyed. “Whoa girl, whaddya doin to me now?” He chuckled as you pushed the covers off his body and started to kiss his pelvic area. Your fingers found their way on his boxers elastic line, tugging them off softly. He simply watched you, eyes filled with desire. You maintained that eye contact as his erect cock popped out. You sucked the head of his cock softly, watching his face for clues of what he wanted. You noticed how it twitched a little when you slid your tongue on a certain spot, and how his face went slightly into shock as you continued to graze that special spot. “Oh please, honey... darlin. Don’t tease me like this.” He groaned as you went painfully slow. You giggled and decided to quicken the pace. You slide his cock into your mouth as much as you could, feeling his head hit the back of your throat. As soon as it did, he let out a guttural groan of relief and you felt some precum ooze into your mouth. “Keep goin’, doll. We ain’t finished even in the slightest.” He smiled as he reached out to place his hand on your head. You smacked it away and continued to suck it, with a bit more suction than prior. “Oh, my girl takin’ control, now is she?” He put his hands behind his back and let you continue your work. You occasionally ran his head along your tongue, then thrusting yourself deep down to hear his groan again. His signs of pleasure were something that always invigorated you to try even harder. And you did just that, hearing him cuss and him trying his hardest to not grab your head and push down so he could finish in the back of your throat. The spamming of his body became closer together and you popped his cock out of your mouth. He growled at the sudden detour, “What the fuck.” You giggled, “Not yet, cowboy.” You shifted yourself to sit on top of him, your pussy just a few inches away from his dripping cock. “Are you- Are you going to ride me?” He seemed a bit bewildered at the idea as you shuffled your body to warmly invite his cock into your entrance. You felt it slide in deeper than you expected and your face contorted with a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Pace yourself, darlin’. Don’t go too hard or you could injure your pretty self.” You blushed and nodded, confirming that you understood. You wanted to make him cum harder than he ever has before. You placed your hands on his chest as you attempted to push yourself up and down his hot member. He chuckled at your attempts and reached out to guide you a bit better. You let him grab your hips and direct you on how to properly ride him. Eventually, you found a perfect pace and his hands retreated back behind his head. You used that perfect position to your advantage by going a little faster and a bit deeper. You gasped as he contributed a little by thrusting in small movements when you slammed your body down on him, creating a slapping sound. You gasped and leaned back, cupping your tits in your hands for extra pleasure. You slid your nipples between your fingers, pulling and groping as each bounce seemed to fill your even more. You couldn’t control your load vocals anymore, gasping and moaning sharply as you filled yourself up. Jesse’s guttural groans could be enough to send you over the edge but you had to have control. It was just about him, as you pulled yourself even harder onto him. His face was contorted into an expression of pure pleasure as he watched you fuck him raw. “Ah, fuck- Fuck me, darlin,” He cooed softly. You were determined to do just that as you continued to slide him into you, leaning down to kiss him roughly, with the occasional bite on his lip. You felt his cock pulse inside and you kept him inside, feeling his warmth splurge inside of you. You continued to fuck him by riding out his orgasm. You felt him cum leak out of your walls and onto your thighs. His cock still was fully erect in you and you still pounded him. His hands roughly grazed your body, tugging your breasts and grabbing your hips. His hands were always so magical as you felt yourself clench down onto him. You spasmed onto his body uncontrollable, drifting yourself down to lean on his chest as your core tightened and squeezed around his girth.   
You breathed heavily and he chuckled, “Well, that was sure fun. We should do that more often.” He said as he brushed your hair out of your face. You gleamed, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it...” you drifted off, running your hands along his chest hair. “Are you kiddin’?” He said as he looked you in the eyes. His face was something always so charming and rough to look at. “I felt like I owed you. You do everything for me.” You sighed. He kissed your forehead and squeezed your body lovingly. “C’mon, doll. We gotta clean up.” You groaned and got up, agonizingly separating yourself from his warmth. He quickly followed you and you felt his hands wrap around your body from behind. “Maybe you should take control more often,” McCree chuckled and kissed your cheek.


End file.
